


all my dreams and all the lights (mean nothing without you)

by hazandboo_write



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker!Harry, Famous!Louis, M/M, ickle cuteness, normal!harry, singer!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazandboo_write/pseuds/hazandboo_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au in which baker!harry and famous!louis meet and the spark is pretty fucking alive. 2.4k of stupidness, enjoy x x (<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2598338">polish</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	all my dreams and all the lights (mean nothing without you)

"I am so, so sorry…"

"Harry."

"Right, yeah, Harry. Really am sorry. I don't mean to cause a ruckus."

Harry stared at the boy before him. He'd seen this guy from somewhere before, he was sure of it. He had gloriously tan skin, much too dark for an Englishman like himself, and his light brown hair was feathered. Cheekbones high and eyes big and blue, he was kind of amazingly fit. Harry sighed after a moment. "Don't worry about. What can I get you?"

The guy looked around for a bit, before deciding on a proper cuppa with a fluffy-looking biscuit. "Fresh out of the oven, made 'em myself. Lemme know what you think," Harry said, handing over the treat.

"Smells fucking divine," the boy said. The corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled and wow was that a winning smile or what? "Should I…" He motioned around the now-empty, tiny little cafe, avoiding eye contact with the dozens of fans plastered against the windows.

Harry smiled a bit at the guy's confusion. "Sit anywhere you'd like," he said. "I'll bring your tea over to you."

To Harry's surprise, the boy sat at the bar, directly in front of Harry. "Thanks. I'm Louis, by the way, and holy fucking shit is your baking good," Louis said behind a mouthful. He rolled his eyes backwards dramatically, moaning. Harry laughed real and genuine that, before immediately covering his mouth with his hands. "And wow, quite the barking seal-laugh you've got going on. Positively charming."

Rather than addressing that, Harry wiped down the counter methodically. Once the brewing was up, Harry placed the tea in front of Louis, along with milk and sugar. He turned his back on Louis then, a bit nervous and more than a bit awkward. He fiddled about with this and that, subconsciously singing along to a rock song on the radio.

"Sing even better than he does," Louis said. Harry turned around. Louis was watching him with something like amusement, a goofy grin stretching his pink lips. "Not one of their finer songs, though."

Harry frowned. "I love the Crowns. Love this song too. The lead singers voice, man, it's like… gold, yeah? Reckon anyone with that kinda voice is top shaggable." Harry was ardent when it came to getting out of awkward situations. Surely Louis must've just smelled Harry's fascination for him. Averting the topic to another, less right-in-front-of-you fit person was one way of getting himself out. In Harry's eyes, anyways.

"Suppose he's an okay lad, yeah. You could probably do better though," Louis said, smiling real big around the rim of his mug.

"How do you know?" Harry said, smirking. He grabbed Louis' empty plate, adding two more biscuits before returning it.

Louis grinned back. "What's this for?"

"Keeping me company, I guess," Harry said. More than anything, it was just something to do. Ardent, Harry was. He did not like awkward situations.

Louis leaned forward (holy moly did he smell good. like honestly? what even is that cologne made of? fruits of the gods?) and he placed an extremely (extremely) generous tip in Harry's jar. Harry's eyes widened. "Oi, don't get cocky now. I don't usually tip so much, but… well, actually, that probably means you have every right to get cocky. After all, you're by far the prettiest baker I've ever met. And by far the most talented."

Harry swallowed. He shook out his hair nervously, fixing himself an ice water. "Prettiest?"

"Fittest, handsomest, gorgeous-est? Take your pick, love."

"That's not a thing. That last one, that's not a word," Harry blurted. After a moments hesitation, he picked up the stool behind the register and dragged it over so that he sat opposite Louis, an array of goodies in a glass display separating them. 

Louis glanced down at his phone for a moment, typing furiously. "I do know him, actually. Like, by the way."

Harry brought the cup to his lips. "Who?"

Louis looked up. His eyes were really blue, wow, okay. "I'm Louis Tomlinson, actually?" he said, sounding a bit unsure. He looked down at his phone again, not really typing anything, just sort of looking. Avoiding Harry's eyes, really. Louis' fringe swooped down and hung low, acting as an extra curtain between them. Harry studied him. Louis swam in an oversized purple sweater, his delicate collarbones peaking out. His boney hands, quite small really, were clutching his iPhone, his fingers tapping slightly. He was really beautiful.

"And I'm Harry Styles, youngest owner of a crappy little cafe 'n bakery in all of London."

Louis looked up, meeting Harry's puzzled gaze. "Nice to meet you, Harry. Nice name, Harry is. Rolls off the tongue-"

"Shut up!"

Louis blinked. "I-"

"Louis Tomlinson as in the lead singer of Crowns?"

"Ah, yes, that," Louis sighed, shoving his hair away from his eyes jerkily. "Glad you like my music?" he said weakly, a sheepish smile toying at his lips.

Harry laughed again, his real laugh, his 'barking seal-laugh.' "Okay. Alright, wow. I just inadvertently told you I want you to fuck you. Okay." Harry coughed. He could just feel the embarrassment radiating through his every pore. "Oops." Harry chugged his water, ignoring the sting of cold. 

Louis only giggled. "Good to know you swing that way," he laughed. "Now I can propose without fear of rejection."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there. Who's to say I'd marry you, no matter how gay or not-gay I am? Maybe I'm taken. Or maybe you're just not my type. Don't live up to my expectations and all that. Can't fulfill my carnal desires to the fullest…"

Louis playfully dropped his phone down, sitting up straighter. "Oh, but Harold, that is just impossible! I'm irresistible!"

Harry laughed, taking a rag from his pocket and wiping the spot in front of him. "Now, don't you go singing your own lyrics to me! Perhaps you didn't see the whole 'No Serenading' sign on the window?"

Louis pouted. "The fans must've obstructed it."

Harry laughed again. "Should have made that connection sooner, shouldn't I've? Mysterious boy named Louis walks into a bakery, trailing dozens of girls behind him…"

"Yes, does make you seem kinda dense… But that's alright." Louis smiled, with his lips and with his eyes and with his energy and that was, well, exactly what Harry loved in people. Happy auras, happy smiles… Suddenly, a loud barking noise boomed across the bakery. Both boys jumped, and Louis' ringing phone clattered to the floor. Harry hopped up instinctively, shuffling around the counter and grabbing the phone. He quickly inspected for damage before handing it to Louis. "Barking? Dogs barking as your ringtone, really?"

Louis smiled apologetically as he answered his phone. 'Sorry,' he mouthed turning slightly. Harry only politely turned away, disappearing into the little kitchen.

"Honestly, Liam, piss off. I get it okay? I…. No, no, yeah, I understand. I'm sorry but like… can't you just reschedule? I mean…. Yeah, no okay. 'S fine, yeah, just let me call her and tell her I'm not coming. She'd be even more upset if it didn't come from me… I know Li, I just love her, love all of them to bits, yeah?. I hate canceling on her… Okay, yeah, set up a time. I'll be there.

Immediately feeling guilty, Harry backed up against one of the metal tables, absent-mindedly taking baked goods out of the ovens while mixing ingredients. He tuned out, begging for another customer to show up or something. Finally, he heard the little ding of the service bell, so he called out, "Be right there," as he shuffled the last batch of Chocolate Chip Muffins out of the oven. 

When he got to the counter, however, no one was there. No one. As in, Louis was gone. Just like that. Harry sighed pathetically and dammit why did he have to be such a girl about things? But suddenly Harry knew he shouldn't be disappointed. Louis was a famous singer in a fantastic band, not a cafe regular. He had a life to get to, a girlfriend to cancel on… Louis owed Harry nothing. And yet despite this being completely true, tucked under a cold and abanded cup was the little message, 'prettiest, i tell you! fantastic bakery, harry. x Louis' written on a serviette. And this sort broke Harry's heart for just a moment.

About a week after Louis was seen photographed at Harry's little Petits Cafe et Boulangerie, the baker's exposure led to a tripling in the amount of customers. Harry wanted to say thank you to Louis. He wanted to say other stuff too, but honestly who wouldn't want to gawk over Louis Tomlinson all day long?

A slim, wild-haired girl walked up to the counter. She was definitely pretty, Harry could not deny that. It wasn't like he hadn't had his fair share of girls. He had. And as much as he wanted to be flirty and cutesy and maybe even a bit daring, he hadn't been the most personable these past few days. Harry Styles was a charmer, even he knew that, just like he knew he was charismatic and overall pretty likable. He never seemed desperate or rude or anything, but he never got in too deep with relationships. Well, friendship-relationships were another story. His best friend Zayn knew more about him then he did, as did his old pal Ed. Even Zayn's boyfriend, the hyper-excited Niall, had seen him naked. But no like that! No. Harry was just very comfortable with people he was close to. Comfortable with new people, too, really. Just not new, fit people. Let alone funny, witty, bright, and fit people. Honestly, these types of people didn't come around much. Harry liked people, he did, but had never met someone quite like Louis. 

And so therefore Harry was a bit of an overanalysing wreck.

The girl in front of him held a phone to the side of her face. "No, Liam, yeah. I'm here, I've got to go."

Harry smiled at the girl. He hoped it looked genuine. "Hi. What can I getcha?"

"Hi Harry, I'm Danielle."

Harry blinked. "Right. How do you know my name again?"

"All of the papers, surely you've seen the hype, love!" The girl was chipper. She wore a white button-up blouse, slightly sheer, and low-slung jeans, exposing an inch or two of flat, tan belly. She leaned closer to Harry, and he tried his best not to react. Surely she wouldn't ask him about meeting Louis. Now that was getting old.

"Anyways, I'll have that one, please," she said, pointing. "My friend Lou said those were good."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Suppose they're not the worst on the menu, yeah," he said calmly. He slipped two into a bag. He's been doing that a lot lately. Giving people extras and shit. After all, people were leaving tips like the banks had exploded and money had fallen from the sky. He wanted to tell them no, don't tip me just 'cos I met Louis Tomlinson. He was starting to doubt if his baked goods and fresh flatbreads were even any good. He'd always wanted to open up a cafe/bakery, but he wanted people to come because his food was good.

Danielle smiled warmly. "Thanks so much," she said, dropping an appropriate amount of money into the tip jar. Just as she reached the door, she turned around, standing on her tiptoes to be seen above the gaggle of primary students smudging shining fingerprints on glass displays. "See you around, maybe."

When he hit three thousands twitter followers the next morning, Harry groaned. What the hell had the papers done this time? It had been a week. Get over it. No one wants to hear the stories about how Louis Tomlinson 'camped out' at Harry's work ("suspicious"). When he checked his feed though, he noticed a certain tweet made out to him. "@LouisTomlinson: Great meeting you, @HarryStyles, Danielle says to say hello x," Harry read aloud to himself.

In the end, Harry didn't respond to the tweet. He ignored Niall's cries of protest ("but Haz, really, that guy is hot! what the hell you think you're doin?" and "honestly Harry, you are the biggest twat alive, that's Louis fuckin Tomlinson tweeting ya!" and "no Zayn, I won't drop it, he's so fiiiiiit… no, no! you're the fittest, i swear! for Harry! I meant Louis's Harry's type! I love you"), and he went about the next few days as normal. the 'hype,' as Danielle had called it, had gone down a bit lately, and that was fine by Harry. The regulars started to come back, no longer scared off by the Crown's versatile fanbase (uber-pierced and tattooed punkers, loud thirteen year olds that wore too much cheap perfume, slightly flamboyant gays, as well as a fair amount of nerdy college kids with hidden wild-sides). 

In the end, Harry met this weirdo named Nick, and went on a single date with him before they realised they shared four different exes (this was enough to friend-zone each other, it was just too weird).

In the end, Harry was okay.

In the end, it only took three weeks for Louis to show up again. "So, like. Larry Stylinson and all that. 'M sorry, I didn't realise people would overthink me coming here so much."

"Lou… Louis. Why are you here, though? The rumors are gonna resurface, you know."

"Yeah, yeah you're right. I should go. I'l just, uh, have my things packed to go then."

Louis turned back around after only taking three steps. "But like, does it bother you? I can try and do more to stop it, if you'd rather."

Harry sighed. He really wished Louis hadn't come back and made him feel, even if for just a split second, like he was special to the older boy. "I could care less what people think. It's us that matters… or like, not us. Just… you know what I mean?"

Louis smiled sadly. "Yeah. Thanks, Harry."

Harry turned back around, thankful for the peace and quiet.

"Fuck this."

Harry jumped, surprised, and ok shit wow that's Louis standing in front of you. "Fuck what, exactly?" he asked, trying to smile.

"Just. I'm back," Louis said lamely, smiling pathetically.

"You're back, yeah. I see that. Why though?"

"'Cos you're really fucking awesome and I really fucking want to fucking kiss you."

"Then fucking kiss me."

And wow. It was just, like… quite the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> written by haz  
> edit: oh wow oh ya ya wow this is like so fucking shit  
> honest to shit  
> oh how life altering staying in school (and the fandom) can be..  
> i hope to heaven almighty i never ever write something like this ever ever again  
> wow this is so shit  
> my writing has gotten so much better i swear  
> im just too fucking lazy to properly write something outside of my fucking course essays  
> peace  
> oh ya btw its nov '14 how in gods name


End file.
